


We're Prepared

by dani_elizabethx



Series: Adoption!Verse [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adoption, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer's journey to becoming parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Spencer get the house ready for the kids.

“Oh, what about these!” Garcia squealed as she rushed over to the soon to be fathers. “They’re so cute!” 

Derek looked down at the pack of curtains in the tech’s hands. “They’re pink.” 

“Yeah, every girl loves pink, right?” She looked between the two men. 

“Her favorite colors are yellow and purple.” Spencer said. “So, that’s what her room is going to be.” 

Penelope pouted, but put the curtains back. “Why am I even here if you won’t accept why style expertise?” 

“Because, we wanted your help with picking out the furniture for Cali’s room. We wanted your female input, baby girl.” Derek said. 

“Well, I thank you for the invitation.” Penelope smiled. “Now, this little girl needs an awesome bed.” 

Spencer and Derek followed her, pushing the flatbed cart along that already had the things for Caleb’s room.

* * *

Derek was seated on the floor of what was soon going to be Cali’s room, pieces of the dismembered bed laying around him. Spencer was sitting on the already put together dresser, reading the instructions out loud to Derek. “Piece A and piece B will be connected by piece C.” 

Laying them out, Derek looked up at Spencer. “Like this?” 

Spencer looked down. “Yeah. Use the screws in bag one.” 

They worked in compatible silence, only interrupting it with instructions and questions. By dinner time, they had Cali’s room all set up. “Now we just gotta wait for her to decide what color’s the walls will be.” Derek said. He moved to stand between Spencer’s legs. “What should we have for dinner?” 

Spencer hummed in thought. “Something quick and easy, I’m hungry.” 

“Pizza?” 

“Sounds good.” Spencer hopped down from his perch on the dresser and followed Derek down the stairs to make sure he ordered the good pizza. 

When the pizza arrived, Spencer carried the box to the living room as Derek went to grab a beer for himself and a soda for Spencer. He joined his husband on the couch, passed him his soda and reached for a piece of pizza. 

“They’re coming home on Saturday.” Derek said after he finished his first slice. 

“Do you think Cali will like us? I mean, we know Caleb does, but we’ve only met Cali once and she hid behind her brother almost the whole time.” Spencer chewed on his bottom lip worriedly. 

“She was probably just nervous.” Derek soothed. “I’m sure once she sees her room and knows that her brother will be here with her every day, she’ll open up.”

They were interrupted by the doorbell. “Who the hell?” Derek grumbled as he pushed himself up off the couch. He looked through the peephole and had to stifle a laugh. Pulling the door open he smiled, “Hi, baby girl.” 

“Hello my chocolate Adonis.” She greeted cheerfully as she pushed her way into the house. “Hello my baby genius!” She called out to Spencer. 

The lithe man came into the foyer, carrying his second slice of pizza. “Hey, Garcia.” 

“Baby girl, what’s with all the bags?” Derek asked, pointing to the numerous shopping bags she was carrying. 

“I, um, I got carried away.” She admitted. 

“I’ll say.” Derek chuckled. 

“I went out shopping to buy the kiddies something as a welcome present from their Auntie Penny, and, well...I got carried away.” 

Spencer and Derek laughed and each took some of the bags. “Well, let’s put the things in their rooms.” Spencer said.


End file.
